


Fanart zu 'Ozeanische Gefühle'

by Antares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, M/M, Tentacles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art zu callisto24s Story "Ozeanische Gefühle" </p><p>Link zu der sehr lesenswerten Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/949507<br/>Inhalt: Sam und Dean entspannen sich am Strand. Doch im Meer schlummern unbekannte Gefahren besonderer Art. Sams naive Vorstellungen verwandeln sich in einen Albtraum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart zu 'Ozeanische Gefühle'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callisto24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/gifts).



Inhalt des Covers: Sam, in einer unterirdischen Höhle, mit einigen Tentakel-Wesen, Dean auf der linken Seite mit einer Waffe. 


End file.
